Eastside
by Mindlessspn
Summary: Castiel never knew what it was like to live. He was always on the move, never getting the chance to stop and smell the flowers until Dean Winchester comes into his life. It was the Summer of 1999 and he didn't want to say goodbye. But life is cruel in a way.


**Eastside**

I first met him when I was young. I was starting over once again in a new town. My family moved from place to place often so I never bothered to make friends before. What was the point when I would just have to say goodbye a few months later? Life was unfair in a way.

But then I met Dean and I found myself wanting to be his friend. I didn't want to leave but life makes decisions for you. In the end, I was glad to have known him. Even if it was for just a brief moment in time.

I first met him in the summer of 1999 then everything changed.

"Castiel! Please, put that book down already. We're in a new neighborhood now. Wouldn't it be nice to go outside and meet people your age?" My mother, Anna Novak, hovered over me expectantly as she wiped her hands on the front of her apron.

I rolled my eyes secretly so I wouldn't get chastised again. "What's the point?" I grumbled mostly to myself as I settled myself in even more into the couch much to the displeasure of my mother.

She ripped the book out of my hands causing me to finally turn to face her. "What would you like me to do? Be like Gabe and talk to anyone? I'm not like him."

Anna opened her mouth to retort back but was cut off by the sound of Gabe's obnoxious laughter. He was in the living room a few seconds later with a dirty soccer ball under his arm. His hair was a mess as it was jumbled up on top of his head held together by a rubber band.

Anna clicked her tongue at the sight of her eldest. "Gabriel, you are filthy! What on earth are you doing out there?" She set her sights onto my brother which made me happy. At least she was no longer getting onto me.

"I'm playing soccer, mom!" He nearly shouted. Sometimes it was like he had no idea how loud his voice could get. I cringed at his tone as my mother looked him over for a few seconds longer before breaking out into a grin. I frowned at that sight as I knew where this was now headed.

"Ah, I see. With the neighborhood kids?" She asked knowingly. Gabe nodded in affirmation at her question.

"Good. Why don't you take Castiel out to play, too?" She questioned with the same annoying smirk on her face.

"But mom!" We both complained in unison. I eyed him out of the side of my eye as Gabe attempted to make puppy dog eyes at our mom.

Anna nodded like it was a great idea. "Why not? I'm sure your brother would love to get to know everybody just as well."

Gabe and I looked at each other with mild disdain. Gabe looked back at Anna with a frown. "No, he won't. He's never had any friends," he retorted.

"Well, what time like the present?" She shot back as she pulled me off the couch in one shrug of her shoulder. Has she always been this strong? I stumbled to my feet as I shot her the evil eye.

Gabe groaned loudly so everyone within five miles would know how much he hated this idea. "Fine," he finally submitted, "let's go." He pulled me along as we stepped out of the house.

Kids were running around everywhere. From house to house as they all gathered and basked in the joys of summer. Smaller boys rode bikes in groups down the street as girls picked flowers and giggled.

We came to a stop in front of a two-story house that was next door to us. I never noticed it before as I could never be bothered to pay attention to the details of the hundredth new neighborhood.

There was a group of boys and a couple girls wrestling with each other in the yard. I cringed as they threw each other around like rag dolls then got right back up to go at it again.

"Gabe!" A few of them cheered as their new friend returned with the ball.

Gabe laughed then took off running towards the group. I shuffled on my feet uncomfortably. I was out of my comfort zone here and all I wanted to do was go back to the comfort of my book.

I sighed when Gabe and the others started to play soccer. I guess he wasn't going to introduce me. Not like I wanted him to anyways. I walked a few more feet before taking a seat next to a pile of dandelions. If I just sat here for thirty or so minutes, then my mother would think I did what she wanted me to and would hopefully leave me alone for the rest of the day.

I sighed once again out of boredom and began to pick at the stem of a dandelion. I lifted it up closer to my face and began to count the tiny pollen out of boredom. Just 28 minutes to go.

"You know, you're supposed to blow on those, not stare," a voice came from above me.

I nearly jumped at the suddenness and tossed my head back to get a look at my intruder. A boy about my age stood over me with a smirk across his face. He had his hands in his pockets as he stared down at me coolly.

"I- I wasn't," I denied to no avail. "I was counting them," I defended myself lamely.

The kid cocked his head to side, allowing a ray of sunlight to hit me. "How do you count a dandelion?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged halfheartedly. "I don't know. I guess start with one," I replied sheepishly. I had never had a conversation go on for so long with another kid. I was unsure of what else to say.

The kid threw his head back in laughter causing more sun to shine down, so it was hard to keep looking up. I dropped my head and placed the discarded weed in my lap as I picked solemnly at it. Was he making fun of me? My heart sank at the idea.

"So, what you just count all the little white things?" The same voice sounded again but this time it was closer.

I looked to my right to see the boy sitting next to me now. My heart jumped up at the confirmation that I hadn't scared him away. I nodded as my cheeks warmed up.

"There's way too many. Don't you think?" He asked for my opinion as he looked curiously at me.

My mind did somersaults. Did this kid really want to talk to me? Was I making a friend? What should I say next?

I opened my mouth but stopped short when the boys lidded eyes opened more to reveal his emerald eyes. I fumbled for words as my eyes finally took in the boy I was talking to.

His face was littered with freckles that were more prominent now that he was in the sunlight and his smile beamed. My breath caught in my throat as I attempted to force my brain to say something. Anything.

"Maybe a thousand?" I choked out when I realized he was still waiting for me to reply.

The kid laughed again. "Maybe. Or maybe even a million!" He sounded enthusiastically.

My lips trembled into a smile as I nodded at his guess. "Yeah, maybe," I agreed.

"So, what's your name?" he asked me pointedly.

"C-Castiel," I replied. I silently cursed myself for stuttering, but my body was doing things that I had a hard time controlling.

"Castiel?" He echoed as his face twisted in thought. I knew what was to come. He'd probably make fun of my name like my old schoolmates used to or maybe even mock me. There goes my chance of making a friend.

The seconds stretched and felt like an eternity until the boy's face went back to that huge smile, he had been giving me earlier. "That's a cool name! But it's a little long. How about I call you- "he paused in thought as he put a finger to his lip before his face lit up.

"Oh, I know! I'll call you Cas!" He declared with a grin.

My smile grew wider. "O-okay!" I agreed. I had never had a nickname before besides whatever stupid thing Gabe would decide to call me.

"Don't you want to know my name?" The boy asked me with a small grin still prominent on his face.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized quickly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Dean Winchester," he said proudly as he held his hand out to me. I looked it over cautiously. Was he wanting me to hold his hand?

Dean reached out when I made no move and connected our hands together before shaking them up and down. "It's nice to meet you, Cas."

I smiled genuinely as we continued to shake hands. "It's nice to meet you too, Dean."

Dean picked a dandelion from the pile with his free hand and blew it into my face while still holding onto my other hand. We laughed together as the pollen flew off into different directions.

I leaned my head back and watched as the pollen drifted off into the sun. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

That summer we connected in ways that I didn't even know was possible. We did everything together from reading to riding bikes. We even slept over at each other's houses. We were only twelve years old, but it felt as if we were even younger with how carefree we got to be. It was the best summer of my life.

But happiness had a way of disappearing on me.

"What do you mean you're moving?" Dean asked with a deep frown.

"I mean I'm moving," I frowned along with him. We sat on my bed surrounded by tan moving boxes stacked around us.

"It's not fair!" Dean huffed out. "You just got here."

I groaned, agreeing with him. "I know! But dad says he has to chase his lead, so he has to uproot all of us along with him." I crossed my arms across my chest in frustration.

"Yeah, but do you have to go with him?" Dean asked hopefully.

I frowned but nodded my head. "Unfortunately, I'm my parent's property until I'm 18. Being a kid sucks!"

"Hey! We are not kids," Dean protested me before he rubbed his chin in thought. I knew when he did that it meant he had a plan brewing in his head.

"You said you're not moving that far away though, right?" He asked me to clarify.

I nodded in affirmation. "It's just two towns over. Maybe we can hang out on the weekends?" I asked, thinking that's where his train of thought was going.

Dean pursed his lips. "Maybe. Or maybe I have an even better idea!" He jumped off my bed so quickly that it left my bed shaking from his movements.

"Come on!" he shouted at me as he pulled me by the arm off my bed.

"What? Where are we going?" I questioned him as I struggled to slip my shoes back on.

"It's a secret!" he yelled out in excitement.

We raced to the front yard where our discarded bikes were and hopped on. I had no idea where he was going to lead me but I had learned quickly in the few months I knew him that you just had to trust him.

I followed him down various twists and turns of the street, through the bumpy back roads and once through a small creek before we came to a stop.

The sun was beginning to set now as I got off my bike and slowly dropped it. "What's the big deal, Dean? Why did you have me go all over town?" I demanded to know before Dean stuck out his arm to get me to stop talking.

His finger pointed in front of him, so I took the time to see exactly where we were. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the view. We were at the highest point in town with the city lit up below us. The sun was beginning to cast a shadow as it made way for the moon to shine.

"Woah," I finally breathed out.

Dean nodded and smiled proudly. "I know right?" He asked rhetorically.

"It's-"I stopped to look at him as he leaned against the giant oak tree next to us.

"Beautiful." He finished my sentence as he gazed at me.

I felt my cheeks warming up again as I tried to keep it in control. "What is this place?" I asked instead.

"Lawrence Point. I know it's kind of out of the way, but we can make it our spot. You know, if we're ever feeling down about something or just want to hang out. We can meet here," he suggested.

I nodded. I liked this plan of his. I sat down of the edge and smiled softly when he sat down next to me.

I pulled out my compass and watched as the hands found where we are. I put it back into my pocket before leaning back on my hands and sighing in content.

"So, we'll be meeting on the eastside?" I questioned as the sun fully sank and the night sky took over. The stars gleamed beautifully in the sky.

"I'll see you on the eastside."


End file.
